The American at Hogwarts
by OliviaSnape29
Summary: When an 11-year-old American, Lindsey, finds out she will be attending Hogwarts, she is anything but excited. Will McGonagall and Snape be able to change this Americans disrespectful ways? Will Lindsey become an intelligent and cunning adult? CP/spanking


Hello everyone! I just wanted to warn everyone that this story will have some CP/Spanking so if you don't like then don't read! At first it's McGonagall vs. my made up character and later will develop into Severus vs. my made up character. At all times my story will not exceed a teen rating. There will be no sexual content. Enjoy!

Oh and thanks to JKR for letting me borrow her characters!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lindsey sat on top of her suitcase attempting to zip it closed.

_Ah finally! _Lindsey thought as she finally got the zipper around the final corner of her suitcase. She put her small lock around the two zippers, twisted the key into the bottom, turned it, then dropped the key into her pocket.

She couldn't believe that she was actually leaving. _Maybe it was all a dream, _she thought to her self, or rather hoped.

She could recall an older women who looked liked she had just walked out of _Wuthering Heights_, appearing at her house just the previous day.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

McGonagall had apparated just down the street from where the girl was to live. The minute she arrived she felt out of place. All of the houses were worth millions of dollars and were all waterfront. All of the driveways had huge expensive cars parked in them. _I bet those cost thousands of galleons_ she thought.

She spotted the house she was suppose to be visiting and walked up the long driveway, up the steps and rang the door bell.

A tall, blonde hair, blue eyed girl answered the door. She was wearing tight holy jeans, a pink blouse that looked too small, and ugly light brown boots that had the tag "Ugg" written on them. _Muggles have such a horrid taste in clothing_ she thought.

"Good Afternoon, I am Professor McGonagall, headmistress and Transfigurations Master of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. May I come in?" She asked politely

Lindsey had just stood in the doorway rudely staring in awe. _What the hell is she wearing? _Lindsey thought.

The professor decided that Lindsey was taking too long to gawk at her appearance so she stepped through the doorway, closing the door behind her.

"MOM!!!! A stranger is here and she says she's some sort of professor…. And she's British!" Lindsey screamed

"Why thank you for noticing." McGonagall said as her lips pursed together forming a very thin line.

"What is it now Lindsey?" Her mother said appearing from the top of her stairs with her cell phone attached to her ear.

Lindsey pointed her finger at the Professor, while rolling her eyes.

"Hello, My name is Professor McGonagall and I'm here to tell you that your daughter, Lindsey, is accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Lindsey's mom dropped her cell phone as it loudly clambered down the stair case.

"The School of What?" She said with her mouth falling slightly open.

_Stupid Muggles. Albus should really do this himself_, thought the professor.

"The School of Witch craft and Wizardry, I am here to tell you that your daughter is a witch and well has been since birth."

"WHAT?!?" Lindsey screamed, "Wtf Mom why didn't you ever tell me this?!?"

"I- I… err…" her mother replied

"What is w, t, f?" The professor asked befuddled at the daughters obnoxious reaction.

Lindsey ignored her question and looked up at her mother frustrated, searching for an answer.

"How about we go into the living and sit down to explain this. Your father should be getting home soon." Her mother said as she started to descend the stairs.

"And how about some tea, if you will?" Professor McGonagall added

"Tea? What do you think this is 'bloody England'? We live in America, we only drink coffee." Lindsey added as she plopped down onto the couch, putting her feet up onto the coffee table and began to text her friends.

_What a repulsive behavior,_ McGonagall thought as she observed the disobedient child. She pursed her lips even more as she too took a seat in an arm chair opposite the couch. She watched as the mother descended the stairs and fixed a pot of _coffee_ was it? The mother then came over and sat on the couch looking at the professor.

"As I was saying you have been accepted into Hogwarts. Lindsey you are a witch." Professor McGonagall stated looking for a reply.

"What did you just call me?!?" Lindsey said rather harshly as she looked up from her cell phone.

"I said that you are a witch, as am I. Your great aunt was one too, but by the looks of it your mother failed to explain this too you." She glanced over at the mother in a disapproving manner, then focused back on the child.

"Why didn't you ever tell me this?" Lindsey asked rather rudely.

Her mother waited a moment, then looked up at Lindsey. "She was very strange I'll have you know, and it would have ruined my career as a politician to be associated with her. That's why we told you not to go near her and that's why we never stayed in contact with her."

"Oh so it's about your career. I take it you don't want me to be a witch either? Good cause I don't want to go with that hag." Lindsey replied casting her eyes over to McGonagall when she said "hag".

"Pardon me?" Professor McGonagall replied, she was starting to loose her patience with this intolerable child.

"You heard me, I'm not going." Lindsey replied.

"As you wish, seeing how it is your decision. However, I must inform you that magic is something that is in your blood. You can not simply get rid of it just because you do not wish to explore it. When you have kids you will pass it along to them, and to their kids, your grandchildren. If you do not wish to learn magic I'm sure one day someone in your family will choose to do so." Professor McGonagall replied.

"Lindsey, listen to me." Her mother began. " Look at me." For the first time that afternoon Lindsey finally obeyed something someone had to say.

"I am not proud that we excommunicated your great aunt, and at some points I wish I could go back and change the way things happened. If you wish you may go, you are a witch and obviously you can't help that." Her mom explained.

"But Mom!" Lindsey retorted, " I don't want to go! None of my friends will be there!!!"

"I'm sure you'll be able to make new friends dear," Professor McGonagall explained.

"Linz, I think I want you to go-" Her mom started

"NOO!!! I'll tell dad!" Lindsey yelled

"He already knows, who do you think I was on the cell phone with just a few moments ago?" Lindsey's mother explained

"But… But…. You can't make me!" Lindsey screamed

"Lindsey please calm down and let the kind professor explain about the school." Her mother said rather sharply ending the argument.

"Thank you," Professor McGonagall replied, " Now Hogwarts is obviously a school for young witches and wizards. It is a boarding school in northern Scotland-"

"Scotland!!?!?! In case you haven't noticed I live in upstate New York. Why the heck do I have to-"

"If you will please be quiet I will explain." McGonagall gave the child a look that ended the rant. " Now then. The School is in northern Scotland and is the only magic school in the UK. You are enlisted at Hogwarts and not one in the US because your parents gave birth to you while they were living in England. I do believe your father used to be a diplomat, am I correct?" Lindsey nodded "He was stationed in London during the time of your birth. When you are born you are either born with magic or not. If you are born with magic then your name is put onto the schools list. As you grow we monitor you to see if you have shown any natural magic abilities."

"Natural magic-"

"I would advise you not to interrupt me again." Professor McGonagall gave her a very stern look as she rolled her eyes. McGonagall ignored her and continued. "In these last 11 years has something ever happened that you couldn't explain?"

"Yeah, this one time my friend Jill thought it would be funny to throw my iPod into our pool and well I was so mad that the water in the pool turned to ice and my iPod didn't get wet." Lindsey explained. Everything was starting to make sense, but she still didn't want to go to this stupid school.

"I see, that is a perfect example and I'm sure you have more, but it is getting rather late and there is still a lot to explain." The Professor replied. " At this school, if you choose to attend, there is no charge except you must purchase the required books and materials for your classes and your uniform."

"Uniform?!" Lindsey blurted out, "Gross!!! Mom I defiantly don't want to go now!"

"That's too bad, cause your going Linz." Her mother replied

"What?!? You can't make me!" Lindsey shouted

Professor McGonagall had had enough of this spoiled child's attitude. She pulled her want out of her pocket and placed a silencing charm on the girl.

"I apologize Mrs. Wood for having to silence your daughter, but it is only temporary and now you and me can talk." The Professor explained.

Lindsey desperately tried to scream, yell or anything but no noise would come out of her mouth. Tears began to fall down her cheek as she was forced to sit there quietly. She picked up her cell phone and began texting her friends.

"Where should I go to get Lindsey these supplies?" Her Mother asked

"The School term starts in one week and the only place to get the items is in Diagon Alley in London. I regret that your letter was delayed because you live so far away. It took a while to get a portkey made so that I could travel here." McGonagall explained

"I see and am I suppose to take Lindsey all the way to England to get her supplies and then to take her to the school?" The mother asked curiously.

"Oh heavens no! If you would like I can come get her tomorrow, take her with me to England and I could help her find the things that she will need. We could then stay at the leaky cauldron which is a hotel, until the train leaves September 1." McGonagall quickly explained. She was not looking forward to having to lug the brat all the way to England and then spend a week with her.

" Now what sort of currency will she need……"

As they continued to talk they sorted out everything that ought be sorted. Professor McGonagall explained about the classes at Hogwarts, the houses and even quidditch. They even decided that Professor McGonagall was to get Lindsey at 5:00 p.m. the following day.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lindsey was still sitting on top of her suit case. She had crammed in all of her Abercrombie and Fitch jeans, 3 pairs of Ugg boots, rain boots, several Hollister Sweatshirts, her straightened, blow-dryer, laptop, oh and some flip flops, among many other items.

She glanced over at the clock _4:48 p.m._. She stood up and walked over to her mothers office. Her mother was a Senator for New York and was constantly busy. Lindsey hoped that she could some how wiggle her way out of going to that stupid school in England.

"Mom," Lindsey asked as she knocked on her office door.

"Come in Linz" Her mom replied. Lindsey opened the door and pushed her way through. "Whatsup kiddo?" She asked

"Well I was just thinking about all of this and well isn't it going to affect your campaign and work?" Lindsey bluntly asked.

" No Linz, this is important for you. You have a gift and you should embrace it. Your aunt embraced her gift and well it is one of my biggest regrets for not appreciating her. In regards to my campaign, it will have no direct affect. If people ask where my daughter is I will simply reply 'at a boarding school in the UK'." Her mom reassured her.

_Crap. There's no way I'm getting out of this. _"Alright…."

"Hey don't get too depressed, you still have your cell phone, and you can see me and all your friends when you come home for Christmas. Sorry your dad couldn't be here to say good-bye, he had an urgent business trip this morning. I love you kiddo, be good and have fun." Her mom walked over and kissed the top of her head, pulling her into a side hug.

" See ya later mom." Lindsey said as she walked out of her mothers office.

She went back to her room, grabbed her suit case and lugged it down the stairs to the front foyer. _That old bat is probably always on time…. She looks strict. _Lindsey thought.

She sat down in a chair and began reading her _Cheerleader Nation! _Magazine.

_What if I put on the waterworks… I wonder if that would work. _

The doorbell rang, Lindsey grudgingly got up and opened the door.

"Ready to go dear? We don't have all day." Professor McGonagall asked as she stepped in the door carrying an umbrella even though it was sunny outside.

"Why do you-"

"Now is not the time to ask questions." McGonagall responded. She took out her wand and shrunk Lindsey's huge suitcase so that it would fit in her pocket.

"Hey what are you-"

"I am shrinking your luggage so that we can apparate. Put it in your pocket."

Lindsey reached down, picked up the tiny black object which was her suit case and stuffed it into her pocket.

"Now on the count of the three touch the umbrella, one, two, Lindsey pay attention! Three!" Lindsey grabbed on just in time and she felt like she was being thrown backwards. Her stomach hurt and it felt as if some sort of pressure was pushing down on her body. Finally the pressure was released and she fell to the ground. When she looked up Professor McGonagall was staring down at her, and it appeared they were in an alleyway.

"Where the hell are we?" Lindsey asked

"If you use one more derogatory word I will be washing your mouth out with soap young lady and you will have detention before we even get to Hogwarts!" McGonagall said. She had had enough of this pre-teen attitude. _Muggles are horrible, but American Muggles seem to be even worse!!!_

"Excuse me?!" Lindsey said with a rude tone.

McGonagall took out her wand, once again casting a silencing charm, and lead the girl into the Leaky Cauldron. She briefly talked to Tom, who then handed her two room keys. She took the keys then beckoned Lindsey to follow her. They went up two flights of stairs, turned right down a hallway, then left, and stopped at the third door on the right. McGonagall inserted the key into the door, turned it and then pushed it opened, letting Lindsey proceed in first.

Professor McGonagall took out her wand, and pointed to the bed, "Sit."

For the second time in two days Lindsey actually did what she was told to do.

"Now if you think you can politely keep quiet while I talk to you then I will lift the silencing charm." McGonagall proposed. Lindsey nodded and McGonagall swished her wand with a quick murmur.

"I'm sorry," Lindsey said looking down to the floor.

"Now I know that you are a muggle and that they are traditionally raised differently than a wizarding family would raise a child but-"

"What's a muggle?" Lindsey asked, not meaning to interrupt.

"What did I tell you about interrupting me child? That is your last and only warning, am I clear?" McGonagall asked

"Sure," Lindsey replied

"_Yes ma'am_" McGonagall corrected

"_Yes ma'am,_" Lindsey mocked.

"Good. Now as I was saying I am not quite sure how you were raised but I will let you know that at Hogwarts we do not allow disrespect. It is punishable through detentions, deduction of house points, letters home, or whatever methods the headmaster or your head of house see fit. Your behavior is exceptionally poor and you will have to learn how to control it, am I understood?"

"Yes ma'am," Lindsey said now bored. _There is no way in hell I'm going to be kind to this old bitch. _

"Seeing as I am in charge of you for the next week you will show respect towards me at all times, and you will address me just as you would any other professor as ma'am or professor when answering."

"Yes Professor," Lindsey again stated getting aggregated that she was getting talked to like a 5 year old.

"Good, now we must get you some proper witch's clothing. Your holy jeans and too small of clothing will not do." The Professor stated

"This is where I draw the line! These are my favorite clothes! You can't make me!!!" Lindsey screamed now standing up.

"I beg to differ young lady!" Professor McGonagall was shocked by the child's outburst. "I would like you to go sit in that far corner over there until you have calmed down and are ready to go shop."

"No!" Lindsey exclaimed

McGonagall quickly whipped out her wand, sent the chair flying over into the corner, the went over to Lindsey. "Do I need to repeat my instructions?" She asked very sternly.

Lindsey just stared into the professor's grey eyes, daring her to do something.

"I will give you till the count of three to put your nose in that far corner before I put a sticking charm to the chair and your derriere and put you there." McGonagall said, finally loosing her patience.

Lindsey looked at her defiantly, not wanting to move. Lindsey was curious to see if the Professor was actually serious.

"One," Professor McGonagall started. Her thin lips were pushed so tightly together one would think it would be impossible for them to become even thinner.

"Two," McGonagall said, casting Lindsey with a glare. She really didn't want to put a sticking charm on the girl to make her do as she is told. But, if this was the only way she would ever get the girl to listen or show some respect she would have to prove that she meant what she said and that she would go through with her threats.

"Three." Lindsey was still glaring at McGonagall with no intentions of moving.

Professor McGonagall was furious by this point. No one has ever been this blatantly disrespectful to her, ever. Not even the Weasley twins or Draco have made her this angry. Professor McGonagall grasped Lindsey's arm, turned her to the side, and smacked her hand across Lindsey's bottom. Lindsey yelped with shock and pain. She hadn't been spanked in 2 years!

McGonagall, still holding onto to the upper part of Lindsey's arm, dragged her over to the corner and pushed her into the chair. She then grabbed her wand out of her pocket and casted a sticking charm and a silencing charm.

"I have never witnessed such a display of outright disrespect before! Not even the first year Slytherins are as rude as you are. You need to learn how to show respect and listen to your Professors and your parents. There will be consequences for your little display, but first I will speak with your mother. You will sit here, quietly, in this corner until I return. I will put a charm on you so that if you need to use the restroom the sticking charm will disable. After, you are to come straight back to this seat and sit in the corner and the charm will resume. I trust you will listen to my instructions?" McGonagall said, raising one eyebrow waiting for Lindsey to show that she understood.

Lindsey nodded her head, a tear was rolling down her cheek.

"Good. I will be back shortly, and don't let me catch you not listening to my instructions because the consequences will be most severe," McGonagall said casting Lindsey a very stern face. The Professor nodded and headed for the door. After closing the door to Lindsey's room she locked it and then put up a warding spell so that no one could go into the room and no one could leave the room. Satisfied, Professor McGonagall nodded then headed downstairs.

"Tom, if you see the 11 year old girl leave her room please contact me and send her back upstairs. She is not to leave," McGonagall said as she walked towards Tom.

"Sure thing Minerva. You're not to harsh on her already I hope?" Tom asked, trying to be kind.

"She needs a little guiding. Those American teenagers are the worst by far!" McGonagall exclaimed.

"I see, well I know that you'll put her in her place in no time," Tom nodded.

McGonagall nodded back, "Indeed, good day Tom."

McGonagall walked outside the Leaky Cauldron and into Diagon Alley. She picked up an abandoned boot on the side of the street and made a temporary port key to the United States. She was going to find Mrs. Wood so that she could talk to her about her daughters behavior. An owl would take too long, and a one-on-one conversation was needed.


End file.
